Los Siete Pecados
by m3xiiii
Summary: Un símbolo que nadie puede ver a excepción de aquellos que podían entrar los sus sueños… esos seres que amaban de forma enfermiza los llamados Eternals, la propia encarnación de los siete pecados capitales de los hombres, tenían tres formas de alimentarse de los humanos prefiriendo a las mujeres como presa, insensibles, posesivos y de sentimientos inalterables


**_Encontré la solución a mi problemas escribiré un capitulo de todas mis ideas y luego más adelante si veo que no tiene buena acogida los dejare para terminarlos en un futuro así podre escribir con libertar cuando acabe con esto ;P …. Leed lo último en negrita es importante _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

``Dicen que los sueños son deseos que queremos o miedos que tenemos… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera real? ¿Si esos besos, palabras, hasta aquellos momentos que paso con él fueran reales?...

Tampoco importaría si es o no real, no recuerdo su rostro ni su voz, al despertar por la mañana solo puedo recordar la ultima sensación que deja en mí cuando abro los ojos, a veces miedo, otras placer y en ocasiones paz; como si fueran personas completamente diferentes cuales se meten en mis preciados sueños

En ocasiones le espero como una estúpida chica enamorada pero en otros momentos deseo que no aparezca, no entiendo porque si ni siquiera es real ¿estaré enloqueciendo? ¿O será que existe y me está volviendo loca?

La verdad soy una chica muy normal, mi pelo es largo y liso de color negro pero este verano me lo teñí de rojo, mi piel es color canela y mis ojos son negros voy al instituto y como todas las chicas de mi edad lo odio; las personas con las que suelo quedar son dos: Kim una compañera de clase con la que me llevó muy bien y Brook un chico poco aconsejable de tratar para muchos en el instituto, excepto para Castiel e Kim claro esta ; no tendréis ni idea de cómo son pero ya los conoceréis pues antes tengo que contaros un poco mí vida

Yo vivo en Amoris un pueblecito en el que todos nos conocemos, mi casa está al lado del parque del pueblo y muy lejos de la maldita gasolinera donde tengo que comprar mis alimentos, mis padres me dejaron en el pueblo sola en la casa de mi difunta tía Agatha… si vivo en la casa de una muerta; bueno voy al instituto con los compañeros de toda mí vida en este pueblo los jóvenes o lo que viene a ser lo mismo los adolescentes estamos divididos en dos, los que pasan de las reglas y los que acatan todas las normas ¿adivinad cual soy?... si pensasteis en que tengo un premio al buen comportamiento te equivocaste ,Brook y yo encabezamos la lista de santa Claus de niños malos, según los adultos

¿Me podéis explicar que tiene de malo ir a la casa abandonada a escuchar música con un amigo mientras tomas dos cervezas fresquitas y fumas un par de cigarrillos?...nada ¿verdad?... Mejor eso que estar en casa esperando que tus padres…. los cuales no regresaran a casa esa noche… vuelvan … es mejor divertirse que pasar un mal rato de preocupación innecesario ´´

**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Narradora-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

Esto escribía en su diario una muchacha que ignoraba los reales que eran esos sueños que cada noche tenia, esos sueños que la atormentaban los cuales no solo eran reales... ¡alto!... Casi me adelanto vamos a comenzar por el principio ¿Qué es?… mmmm…ya recuerdo...

El día en que esta muchacha fue elegida por las Termis, unas mascotas invisibles al ojo humano con forma de pequeños duendes de cabellos naranjas, ojos rojos y piel blanca, unos animalitos con carita de gatos humanizados muy traviesos, pero claro éstos seres no son buena señal ya que buscan a humanos que puedan alimentar a sus amos, conocidos como señores de la noche; Para comenzar tenemos que dar marcha atrás a el día del decimosexto cumpleaños de esta muchacha que se llama Renci Torre Revis

Ese día Renci tuvo su primer sueño extraño, en el cual aparecía una chica igual a ella, ese sueño fue un regalo de uno de los Termis llamado B el que les entrego a los señores de la noche a la que una vez hace décadas fue su antepasada de la cual Renci era su reencarnación, B se encariño con ella hacía ya mucho tiempo por lo que sin tener en cuenta lo qu le decían decidió entregarle a Renci una visión de lo que sentiría si dejaba de resistirse a los que eran los amos y señores de C, F y B los Termis más cualificados de todos

**_``Sueño de Renci´´_**

Se encontraba en un salón de baile grande pero vacio vestida con su propio pijama observo la sala hasta que al norte de la sala se abrió una puerta dejando ver la figura de un hombre, ella quiso mirar con atención de quien se trataba entonces otra puerta se abrió, esta vez al este dejando ver la silueta de otro chico, en ese momento a su lado apareció una muchacha de cabello negro recogido en un peinado con un vestido de color crema antiguo puesto, por alguna razón esa desconocida se parecía a ella cosa que la asombro, los dos chicos al ver a la chica desconocida extendieron sus manos cada uno desde su puerta, la chica que se parecía a ella dudaba con cual muchacho ir, Renci sintió interés en la joven a su lado sin comprender que estaba pasando por lo que quiso tocar a la muchacha a su lado con un dedo que parecía no verla, mientras la doble de Renci se acercaba a uno de los chicos el cual se encontraba en la puesta del este pero junto antes de tocar a la muchacha se abrió una tercera puerta la del oeste, consiguiendo que tanto Renci como su doble se giran viendo a un tercer chico que sin ningún gesto previo se acerco a la doble de Renci provocando que los otros dos le detuvieran y comenzaran a pelear los tres, Renci se quedo estática mirando la pelea viendo como el tercer hombre en entrar al salón de baile hacia desaparecer a uno de los dos que avían llegado antes que él, su doble comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del sur mientras el otro en llegar antes que el tercer hombre desapareció de la nada quedando solo el tercero que sin mediar palabra camino hacia su doble que se alejo hasta que llego a la puerta del sur; Renci no entendía que pasaba pero dentro de ella sentía miedo mucho miedo por lo que siguió a su doble entonces antes de llegar a ella vio que una sombra con forma de hombre abrazar a su doble en ese momento Renci sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, miro hacia su espalda donde antes estaba el chico que no avía desaparecido sin ver a nadie , miro de regreso a su doble viendo al hombre que no avía desaparecido abrir la puerta del sur… Renci se levanto, siguió con dificultad al chico y a su doblé que parecía que cada vez dejaba más de oponer resistencia, siendo causante de que la distancia entre ellos fuera mayor al mimo tiempo que provocaba sentimientos tristes y dolorosos en el cuerpo de Renci, en el momento que desaparecieron de su campo de visión se despertó angustiada y con un gran vacío dentro de ella… como si hubiera vivido una gran vida de dolor llena de sufrimientos

Al despertar el sueño desapareció sin dejar recuerdos en Renci solo una sensación de vacío además de una frase _`` La lujuria fue su pecado no cometas tú uno´´ _el consejo que B deseaba darle, después de despertar no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió un dolor en la nuca como si un insecto la hubiera picado, ese dolor fue el momento que los Termis marcaron su cuerpo con un símbolo que nadie podía ver a excepción de aquellos que podían entrar en sus sueños… esos seres que amaban de forma enfermiza los llamados Eternals, la propia encarnación de los siete pecados capitales de los hombres, tenían tres formas de alimentarse de los humanos prefiriendo a las mujeres como presa, insensibles, posesivos y de sentimientos inalterables

* * *

**_Como ya comente conozco la solución escribiré el primer capítulo de mis ideas y lo subiré este fic contendrá a siete chicos de corazón de melón como los pecados capitales, pueden pedir dos de los chicos como mucho tres si es que son avariciosas ..jejeje… los chicos no solo estarán con ustedes pueden tener alguna relación con las demás hasta llegar a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos , yo elegiré la ficha a base de su personalidad eligiendo yo al chico con el cual piense que vuestro personaje se podría entender mas ….eso si pongo que tú te quedaras con un chico al final no te preocupes por lo que ocurra que al final estará contigo ;P _**

**_Los chicos serán los siguientes_**

**_Castiel: Ira_**

**_Nathaniel: Soberbia _**

**_Dake: Lujuria_**

**_Lysandro: Pereza_**

**_Alexy y Armin: Avaricia (son gemelos por lo que cada uno tiene su propia forma de demostrar avaricia) _**

**_Kenthin: Gula _**

**_Viktor : Envidia (Este es el mío ¬¬)_**

**_Ficha:_**

**_Nombre:_**

**_Apellido:_**

**_Personalidad:_**

**_Familia:_**

**_Chica buena o Chica mala: esto es sobre el bando de el instituto básicamente que con quién te vas en el pueblo _**

**_Chicos: máximo 4 – mínimo 2 _**

**_Bueno si les interesa comentario y ficha por pm yo les comunicare por pm si están o no en el fic ya que deseo que todo sea una sorpresa para las personas que no participen al final y lean como si fuera una historia más ;P _**

**_No se olviden de comentar si de verdad desean el siguiente capítulo ^^_**


End file.
